


Untitled 5x06 Reaction Fic

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, NYADA, Prompt Fic, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imfeelinghellagood prompted: eep u should write kurt showing blaine around nyada after his audition and kurt keeps congratulating him on how well he did and shmoopiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 5x06 Reaction Fic

“You were _fantastic!_ ”

Laughing, Blaine says, “For the tenth time, thank you, but it wasn’t half as good as yours.” Kurt scoffs. “ _I_ didn’t get in with that audition. You on the other hand are a shoe-in! She’d be insane not to admit you! I bet you get a scholarship, I bet you- oh hey, this is the dance studio!”

Kurt stops dead and swivels them to face the door. A dozen boys and girls in various Lycra outfits are doing complex choreography that looks like some sort of jazz-and-hip-hop fusion.

Blaine peers through the little window. “Wow,” he breathes. “They’re all so…smooth! And pretty!” Kurt giggles and pokes him in the chest. “You’ll fit right in!” They continue down the hall, arms linked and perfectly in step.

“Ooh, and this is where you’ll have Acting 106 if you register for classes early enough.” They stop again in front of the elevator and Blaine pushes the down button.

“If I get in.”

“ _When,_ ” Kurt corrects. The door opens and they step inside. The elevator is empty. Kurt presses the button for the ground floor and watches the door slide closed.

Then he turns to Blaine. “Really though. You did great and I’m proud of you.” He shuffles into Blaine’s space and kisses him gently. Blaine’s breath catches and he kind of melts forward into it.

They haven’t had much opportunity to do this yet what with Sam and Rachel occupying Blaine’s time and Elliot, Santana and Dani constantly around the apartment talking band stuff.

Against his better judgement, seeing as someone could get in on any one of the floors between the twelfth and the lobby, he reaches up to cup Kurt’s face and slips his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt makes an _mmph_ sound and grabs a handful of Blaine’s pale blue polo to tug him closer.

They neglect to notice when the elevator comes to a stop. Somewhere between the sixth and fifth floors Kurt had pushed Blaine against the door and when it slides open he pulls away from Kurt’s mouth and stumbles backward into someone.

“Oh god, I’m sorry I-“ he turns around to face whomever he bumped. She has wavy blonde hair and is wearing a leotard. “Miss July!” Kurt chirps from behind him, sounding a little strangled.

Blaine’s eyes widen. He knows she and Rachel aren’t sworn enemies anymore, but she’s still not a person he wants to get on the bad side of. “I’m so sorry,” Blaine babbles, “I didn’t mean-“

She cuts him off with a look. “This your boyfriend, Hummel?” Kurt smiles a little hesitantly. “Fiancé actually. He just auditioned.” Cassie puts a hand on her hip and looks Blaine up and down.

“He’s not half bad. A little doe-eyed for my taste, but if he gets in I certainly won’t mind teaching him a few moves.” She winks and Blaine blushes. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a group of blockheaded sophomores in which I need to instill the fear of god.”

She moves forwarded and pushes the up button on the elevator. The door spring open immediately and she steps inside. “What are you still standing here for? Go tap that.” Before Kurt can even attempt to respond, the doors slide shut.

Blaine turns to Kurt. His cheeks are flushed red in embarrassment, but his eyes are glittering. “Yeah, Kurt. What are you still standing here for?”

Kurt takes his hand and all but drags him toward the front door. “I have no idea.”


End file.
